Layer Forest
The Layer forests are massive forests growing upon each other at Espa's equatorial regions mainly the Sona Peninsula. These forests are found at equatorial regions of the central continent, they are vast and cover approximately 30 million square kilometers (over 3 times the size of China). The forest exist of a strong accumulating tree species called an Atlas Tree. North of the forests the Barrier Mountains form a natural barrier for life. Ecosystem The amounts of Oxygen produced by these forests is ginormous and easily exceeds tens of billions of tonnes per year making it the prime cause for the high oxygen levels on Espa. The forests initially formed as a very densely vegetated wood, it was in fact so dense that the seeds and samplings of the trees didn't always reach the ground, instead they kept stuck in the foliage, where they got water from the rain and grew into new trees. After a couple of centuries a new fresh forest would have grown on top of the old one, the progress would repeat until the old forest would eventually succumb to rotting, decay and the crushing weight of the trees above. Tree Tops In the tree tops the air is cool, less thick and above all Odjor's light is still present. Lot's of mammal-like species such as the Wolly live here. Giant birds make their nests here. Forest Floor On the forest floors of the jungle it's always dark due to the trees blocking the sunlight. The air is very warm, humid and thick here. Decomposing material that has fallen from the tree tops high above make it an ideal environment for fungus, many of which are ghostly illuminating the place with their bioluminescence. This attracts insects and other small species to carry their seeds. These insects themselves are eaten by small creatures. Species here have extremely good eyesight. Lower layers of forests In the old layers of forests below the forest floor life gets increasingly simpler Moth's and Espan Bats can be found in the first and second layers of the forests, deeper down bioluminescent fungus don't grow due to the air being to thick, small primitive lifeforms floating in the thick air live here where the light never reaches. Bottom On the bottom typically around 400 meters below the tree tops of the upper forests the air is so thick and rich of carbon dioxide only primitive bacteria, unseen in the eternal darkness can survive. Environment These Jungles are very densely vegetated and humid, the sun rarely reaches the forest floor where an entire ecosystem has sprouted, another ecosystem can be found in the tree tops. The tree tops are so dense that new trees tend to grow upon them which over time gives birth to a new forest upon the old one, the old forest will over time be decomposed by the Fungus and animals living on the forest floors as the new forest grows denser. This progress has been happening for millions of years and created an unique environment for the species that live in these jungles. At some places 4 layers of forest have been found growing upon each other. Flora and Fauna Plants Native to the Jungle include: * Death Steps * Black Eegel * Bioluminescent Fungus Animals Native to the Jungle include: In Tree Tops: * Krenn * Vliviak * Wollies * Insects In Forest layers: * Krenn * Wann * Crawler * Insects * Moths Forest Floor: * Moths * Espan bats * Blake Category:JG Prime Category:Espa Category:Espan Locations Category:Locations Category:Layer forest